Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and processes for jet fuel equipment safety, specifically for systems and processes for jet fuel equipment and procedure quality control.
Description of the Related Art
Those in the industry recognize the importance of using quality jet fuel for ensuring the highest degree of flight safety. To achieve this goal, airports employ jet fuel quality control standards which cover fuel distribution facilities and fuel quality control procedures.
The standards identify industry inspection procedures and safety checks of jet fuel storage and distribution facilities at airports that will help minimize problems such as introduction of contaminated or unacceptable jet fuel from being delivered to airline aircraft. Individual airports or other facilities may employ custom testing procedures based on fuel system complexity and local operating conditions. The baseline procedures, as well as alternative procedures, and use of non-standard facilities and equipment may also be recognized and determined acceptable for achieving the above safety requirements based on all circumstances.
For safety and auditing, the equipment, people, and facility's conformance to the standards should be documented. Currently, the process provides inadequate integrity and authentication. It would be advantageous to have a system and process for jet fuel quality procedure monitoring which readily facilitates higher integrity monitoring of the equipment and increased performance of the people and facility.